Ten Years of Solitude
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: After waiting for ten long years, Yami finds Kaiba in Japan the day before his engagement party with Anzu. (SYY)


**Title:** Ten Years Of Solitude

**Rating: **PG-13 to very mild R (depends on where I'd post: some NC-17 smut moments…)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Main Pairing:** Seto x Yami

**Other Pairings: **Yami x Anzu, Yugi x Anzu, Mokuba x Yugi, Noa x Mokuba, Mokuba x Anzu, Jou x Mai, Jou x Ryou, Jou x Otogi, Ishizu + Seto, Bakura x Malik, Ryou x Yugi, Tristan x Shizuka… Argh! Unsure yet!

**Summary:** After waiting for ten long years, Yami finds Kaiba in Japan the day before his engagement party with Anzu.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **anything**.

**Warnings: YAOI, shounen-ai, **fluff, sap, **jealousy**, betrayal, swearwords and cursing… OOC… blatant flirting… hormonal teenager thoughts…

**Spoilers: **none fatal

**Status:** Incomplete

**Fic Notes: **Hmm… lot's'a drama…

**POV: **Yami's POV, mostly…

**Age Notes: **Kaiba and others not specified: 27; Ishizu: 29; Mokuba: 23…

**Timeline: **Ten years after end of Battle City

I do **_NOT_** tolerate flames (**especially, but not limited to **those who bash the pairing SetoYami) because if I happen to read a fic, which features a pairing I greatly dislike, I don't flame it. I consider it a responsibility of the reader to read the warnings, pairing specified, the summary (which still includes the pairing in parenthesis) and the **Universal Rule For Reading My Yaoi Pieces **(which is posted in my bio)

If you do **NOT** like _fanfiction_, _Yu-Gi-Oh_, _Yaoi _OR _shounen-ai_ AND/OR the pairing **_SetoYami_** (or **_YamiSeto_**), **LEAVE**. It is **_NOT _**too late to press the BACK button.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: From Today To Tomorrow **

**START **

**Chapter Content: **Prologue stuff…

**Fic Point Of View:** _mostly_ Yami's POV… some other characters' POV… I will _mostly_ not include Kaiba's POV… because that's part of the surprise…

**Chapter Point Of View:** various YGO characters…

* * *

**Date: October 24 **

**Location: Domino City, Japan**

**Time: 6:03 am**

The bright sunlight streamed joyfully through the cracks in the sky. The clouds drifted by amiably, the winds are not too strong and not too fragile to move the fluffy, white semblances of objects in the blue sky.

It greeted everybody, but not everyone is awake already at this moment. It is just before six o'clock in the morning, so most of the people lounging in Domino City are still asleep.

Some of the sunlight was blocked by the overly tall skyscraper, the _former_ Kaiba Corporation Domino City Headquarters.

From the bedroom window of a Turtle Game Shop, a young adult with a pair of huge, innocent violet eyes watched the sunlight stream and reflect of the not-so-distant ex-KC Headquarters.

The window was slightly open, but the room occupant could see the surroundings clearly. He still wished – the thought was accompanied by a heavy, wistful sigh – that his partner is still here.

The thought of his tri-color-haired partner brought upon a flare of jealousy upon the cherubic male. Then, he sighed again, as he heard his grandfather call for him for breakfast. He yelled back, indicating that he's already awake.

He didn't even need to gaze at the calendar posted in his bedside table. A bright red circle encircled the date tomorrow, the date that will undoubtedly enter – and most definitely grab rank _two_ – his 'most condemned dates' list.

Damn it, he didn't need to be reminded that his life's happiness would be gone surely _tomorrow_.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**Date: October 24 **

**Location: Domino City, Japan**

**Time: 7:03 am**

A contented yawn erupted from the sleeping figure in the pink-hued room, the owner sleeping in her comfy bed. The sheets with cuddly designs of teddy bears and hearts snuggled up to the brown-haired female, with said female wiping the essence of drool in her chin.

She blushed heartily, remembering the way her dream was so vivid. Ten years back, her dream would be laughed upon, frowned upon, and become the subject of mild teasing. The blush didn't recede as she recalled her high school memories of someone she really admired.

And that same person is the subject of her every dream for the past ten years. And the dream would become real tomorrow…

She sat up slowly, a lovestruck grin tugging at her pink lips. Her one hand immediately surged towards her bedside table, snatching a brush and began her task of combing her just-past-shoulder-length brown hair. She sighed dreamily, as she caught a glance of the bright red mark on the day tomorrow in her cutesy calendar hanging in front of her.

Her dreams will all come true tomorrow.

She couldn't contain the surge of excitement and anticipation welling in her nerves. She just sighed happily again as she heard her mother called her from the dining room downstairs.

She _really_ couldn't wait.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**Date: October 23**

**Location: Kaiba Corp Headquarters, San Francisco, California**

**Time: 11:37 pm**

He sighed tiredly, but happiness is still sketched on his still-boyish face. He stretched, and smiled, knowing that his stoic brother would be having the same expression on his face. After all, who wouldn't be happy after their breakthrough?

It is a feat – an absolute power of Kaiba Corporation. They managed to transfer a mind living inside the virtual reality world to a working, fully functional, synthetic human body.

And the solid, _living_ proof is standing dazedly in front of them.

The body possessed hair colored in an assortment of aquamarine, light blue, turquoise and sea green, eyes that sparkled of bright greenish-blue, body that stood with the same age as he, and a cocky, yet gentle voice that spoke the words of recognition and _life_. "Mokuba…"

He beamed, celebrating Kaiba Corporation's triumph in reviving the original Kaiba prodigy, and one look at his older brother confirmed that he is proud of his new technology.

The newly revived boy still possessed the looks he had when he was still a teenager, and the thought made Mokuba blush slightly. If the person in front of him noticed, he didn't comment on it, as he made his way towards the various machines and _almost_ touched them. Just as he was about to touch the first machine, he stopped abruptly and turned to the young adult with cascading black hair.

"Come here, Mokuba," He said in a comforting, gentle voice, and the boy requested obliged. He lifted up shaky fingers and touched the gray-eyed adult's cheek, and a small smile twisted in his lips at the sensation of touch. "I want you to be the first person I've touched," The boy reasoned, and the black-haired male smiled at the sentimental statement.

The oldest of the three in the room cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two younger males in the room.

"Ne, we could go back to Japan, ne?" The hyperactive male said, tugging at his brother's white trench coat's sleeve. The brunet merely grunted, and that was enough an answer to say an agreement.

The black-haired male beamed, and beckoned for the green-eyed man to follow him. They will probably arrive on Japan on October 24, if they leave right away. Though he had a feeling that his brother wouldn't be too happy if he realizes the reason for his persistence to go back to their home country.

His long-time rival would hold the engagement party on October 25. The clock struck twelve, proclaiming the arrival of midnight loudly.

The only other person able to get under his brother's skin would be engaged the day after tomorrow, then.

But, they would arrive on the place where the happy high school days occurred tomorrow.

His brother would see his favorite opponent tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**Date: October 24**

**Location: Tokyo, Japan**

**Time: 6:01 am**

He sat in his bed stonily, glaring at the calendar dangling in direct line of his vision. He didn't really know what he is doing, but he thought that this is for the best. He wouldn't want to live his whole life alone – **but** – is this the right choice?

He didn't think he would start questioning his decisions on the _day_ before his own engagement party. Hardened ruby eyes gazed blankly at the partly open window, with the soft wind entering his neatly kept apartment. The white curtains drifted slowly at each caress of the breeze, but no matter how cold it is, he didn't feel the temperature.

The yellowish streaks of sunlight entered his room, the glass window offering no shield against the illuminative glow of the yellow star. The maroon-colored bed sheets were tormented when the person sitting in bed kicked roughly, causing the pieces of textile to hang limply by the edge of the medium-sized bed.

The cushion shifted, as the owner of the room angrily stalked to the bathroom, leaving his sheets and bed in a disheveled state.

He didn't know why he is feeling all the harsh effects of insomnia right now, nor why is he only realizing the effects of the event he would willingly do tomorrow.

He closed the bathroom door with a loud bang.

He felt sick, after remembering the face and the voice of the person that he would be formally engaged to by tomorrow evening.

He would be engaged to the friendship girl – _willingly_ – on his first and **only** love's birthday.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**OWARI: Chapter 1

* * *

**

**A/N 1:** Hey! I've tried writing a fic with a mixture of 1st person and 3rd person POV! YAY!

**A/N 2:** I am not too sure about the time differences in traveling by plane, so… please forgive me if I'm wrong… I just made it up…

**Polls: **What ending pairings would you like? Except for Seto x Yami, because I would do that, no matter what

Here are the pairings that I have thought about: Bakura/Malik, Ryou/Yugi, Tristan/Shizuka, Jou/Mai, Noa/Mokuba, Jou/Otogi… I am SO confused…

Please vote in your review OR email me! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
